Cosmoglotta nró 290 autun 2000
Plu quam 10'000 sportistes ex 199 landes participat in li XXVII-esim olimpic ludes estival in Sydney, Australia, durant li 15 septembre - 1 octobre 2000. Li duesim vez in li historie, Australia salutat li max bon sportistes del munde. Ili concurret in 28 sportes e 300 disciplines. Un orgollie de organisatores esset ante omnicos li Sydney Olimpic Parc, de quel li dominante es li stadion Australia. Con su capacitá de 110'000 spectatores, it es li maxim grand stadion in li historie de olimpic ludes. Li total númere de distribuet medallies (aure-argente-bronze) es 928. Li max successosi expeditiones esset USA (39-25-33), Russia (32-28-28) e China (28-16-15). Ma si on prende in consideration li númere de habitantes, poy Australia (16-25-17) esset li max successosi lande de ti Ludes. Li proxim olimpiade va evenir in 2004 in li grec metropole Athenas, ú in 1896 li unésim olimpic ludes de modern era esset inaugurat. B.P. Ing. Kurt Neumann (1907 -1981), Dresden, Germania, esset conosset al majorité de Interlingueistes pro su ínfatigabil activitá in favor de Interlingue in Ost-Germania. Il editet un interessant foto-bulletin "Panorama", in quel il tractat li max divers aspectes del movement mundlingual. Il esset anc un autor del cursu de Interlingue por german interessates. In li ultim annus de su vive il editet "Interlingue Forum" -folies por interlinguistica. Su paroles permisse nos aprender quelc detallies de su vive: - Mi matre e yo self es nascet in Berlin, e anc mi ava vivet ta, durant que mi avo nascet in Helfenberg che Dresden. Yo conosse Esperanto desde 1922, 1925 yo devenit Idist e 1928 yo devenit definitivmen adepte de Occidental/Interlingue. - In li annu 1935 yo ha partiprendet li Occidental-conferentie in Bernau che Berlin. Alor assistet Edgar de Wahl, Willy Mildebrath, sr. Mass (autor de un stenografie por Occidental, publicat 1934/37), sr. Ponnier de Berlin, sr. Fritzsche de Leipzig, sr. Prinz de Berburg e yo. - Yo ha vivet in li témpores del fashisme german. Li comense del fashisme in central Europa, specialmen in Germania, ha destructet omni nor esperanties. In li annu 1935 li german policie ha confiscat che me omni printates pri mundlingues e li tot corespondentie. - Yo conosse anglési e russ lingue por leer ti lingues fluentmen. Ultra to, yo ha ocupat me pri francesi e latin lingue. - Yo sempre ha actet secun li devise, solmen efectuar to, quo yo posse realisar per mi propri medies e per mi propri conos senties sin postular un essential auxilie de altris, nam yo save, que to sovente ne es possibil. - Por me self ne es de grand importantie esque on va acceptar Esperanto o Interlingue o un simil systema de un international auxiliari lingue. Ma yo have li opinion que on deve defender lu plu bon, defender to, quo on considera quam li scientic veritá. - Yo self ha selectet Edgar de Wahl quam mi mastro, yo es content pri to, quancam anc in Interlingue existe punctus queles on vell posser ameliorar. Ma in 99 percent Interlingue es un acceptabil solution. Li oficial cité capital de Svissia es Bern, ma quam un secret cité capital caus su economic pondere posse esser considerat Zúrich. Li politic scene de Zúrich es ergo observat detalliatmen e con ne poc suspecte per li altri cantones. Li decisiones de Zúrich have un enorm influentie al cantones vicin. Ne es dunc astonant que li recent decision del zürichesi governament introducter li lingue anglesi quam li prim foren lingue in li statal scoles esset li rason por presc un terr-tremore in Svissia. Li director del education de Neuchâtel reprochat li "imperialisme de Zürich" e parlat de "un colpe de punie contra li national solidaritá". "Li guerre del lingues es apertet", scrit li jurnal "Le Temps" sur li prim págine e advertit "The End of Switzerland". On deve saver que in li constitution del Sviss Confederation es ancrat li "lingue-articul" qui obliga li Confederation "promoer li comprension e li exchange inter li linguistic comunitás". In concordantie con ti principie un statal comission hat decidet que li prim foren lingue in li sviss scoles deve esser un altri landal lingue. Por li german parlant cantones to esset francesi. Contra to, con un provocant si ne mem ínpudent remarca li director del education de Zúrich calentat li incendie quande il dit: "Abandonner le Francais? Yes, indeed!" Fort tabac. Li tempeste esset programmat. Támen, si Zúrich ha talmen decidet, to monstra li conviction del zürichesi "ministre por li education" que anglesi es li Lingua Franca de nor dies: li lingue del comercie quam del computator, del scientie quam del pop-cultura. In facte, ja quande li scoleros usa li ,,handy", li comprension de anglesi facilisa li coses o, in li casu de non-conossentie de anglesi, it es un altri practic prim passu e fonte de motivation por li apropriation de ti lingue. In ambi casus, li interesse por anglesi es ta, mult al joya del instructores, quo normalmen ne es li casu por francesi. Adplu, por li german quam por li francesi parlant scoleros, anglesi es considerat mult plu facilmen aprensibil quam francesi, ne parlante pri german. On constata que ja hodie li yun svissos de diferent lingues matrin fa comprender se med anglesi. In fine it dunc ne es talmen surprisant que pos li inpreparat choc on posse nu ja audir li prim voces de Genéve queles calma e signala mutual comprension. Altri, sviss-german parlant cantones sequet in ti dies. It es solmen consequent que in li propaganda-lettre de un sviss lavmachin producente on posse leer li sequent constatation: "Pro que noi svissos parla diferent lingues, li singul func tiones del nov modelle apari in clartextu secun Vor selection in german, francesi, italian o anglesi." we Li sviss cité de Luzern/Lucerne es desde ho-annu rich de un nov atraction: li nov conceptet Bourbaki Panorama. In un votation de 1996 li popul del cité decidet un credit por li renovation, in li comense de 2000 li Panorama esset reapertet, e on pensa que in 2003 li labores de renovation va esser totrnen complet. Quo es un Panorama? Li prim panoramas nascet vers li fine del 18-im secul, devenit li grand colectiv spectacules del 19-im secul e posse esser considerat hodie quam li television de nor grand-grand-patres. Constructet in 1889, li edificie de Lucerne es un cylindre de 16 angules con un presc plat cupol. In li interior, along li mures del rotunde, es fixat un pictura 110 metres long e 10 metres alt con li realistic representation de un del evenimentes del hiverne 1871: li entrada del afamat armé del general Bourbaki in li neutral país de Svissia, un tuchant scene del guerre german-francesi de 1870/71, quande Svissia apertet li frontieras e demonstrat solidaritá con 87'000 foren soldates. Un talmen grand pictura posse esser qualificat un "immens optic aparate", di Dominique Tcherdyne, scenografist de Genéve, responsabil por li additional e elargat "fals-terren" del exposition. On deve considerar que un pictura fixat in un rotunde implica important distorsiones del perspective. Li autor del pictura, Edouard Castres de Genève, qui esset un personal testimon del evenimentes, devet dar su instructiones por li necessi corecturas ex li distantie. Il havet un tot gruppe de pictores a su disposition - inter les anc Ferdinand Hodler qui devenit plu tard un mult estimat e celebri sviss artist. Quam ja mentionat, li Bourbaki Panorama disposi de un "fals-terren" quam avanplan del pictura por agrandar li impression del realitá. It esset dramaticmen elargat (con custas de 1,5 mio sv.Fr.) e completa li ilusion del triesim dimension. It comprende mult diferent objectes e persones in vestimentes reconstructet secun original documentes: soldates, infantes, fugiantes... Li scope de tal gigantesc ovres esset de li comense li perfect ilusion por li spectator qui trova se in li centre del scene. Un nov element, adjuntet solmen in nor dies, es li sonorisation. Ne minu quam 40 individual fontes sonori fa audir li sifflant frigid vent, li soldates queles marcha e tossa, li hinnient cavalles, li bruida del tren, li lontan canonades... Li visitator escuta Jean Clerc, pastor de Val-de-Travers, testimon del advenientie del armé (in diferent lingues - un concession al sviss e international publica) por un plu bon comprension del historic circumstanties. Li Bourbaki Panorama es un fascinant experientie a ne mancar in li ocasion de un visita de Lucerne. Adplu, it es un remarcabil exemple de old architectura cuidosimen renovat in felici conviventie con li architectural elementes de nor dies: vitre, stal, beton, briques e ligne. On presc ne audacia titular "muséo" li colorosi exposition in li subterren quel demanda li activ intervention del visitante e da un impression del developament de panoramas. Li loc ha anc devenit un platform por yun artistes, e li municipal bibliotheca quel da access a 137'000 medies (libres, CDs, videos etc, con 610'000 prestationes in 1999) es un altri pluspunctu por li habitantes de Lucerne e su circumité. we Li patrimonie del Mayas ha ja sovente é impressionat é irritat li homanité. On nu ha decovrit un nov objecte de studies del specie vermen astonant. In Chancuen, situat in li pluvie-forest de Peten, Guatemala, archeologos de Guatemala e del USA ha decovrit un palace quel esset possibilmen li max grand centre del comercie del floreant imperie ante 1200 annus. Annunciat per li National Geographic Society in august ho-annu, li trovada sembla esser apt a reviser li impression que li anteyan superioritá del cultura del Mayas esset fundat principalmen sur li religion e li guerres. Arthur Demarest, director del excavationes, crede que li loc va changear li visu sur li munde del Mayas. Il compara li importantie del decovriment mem con ti del celebri temples de Tikal in li nord del país. In lor sercha de plu de deci annus, li exploratores trovat extensiv testimonies de magnific labores de juveleros. Tracies de agression o defense ne esset visibil quo fa pensar que it esset un loc de pacific aferes. Li edificie de tri etages, 170 chambres e 11 terrasses apare har servit in li 8-im secul a rich comerciantes e guvernatores. Demarest e su colegos raporta que it es un del maxim grand e max bonmen elaborat residenties del Maya reyes. Li tresores esset támen bonmen celat. Benque it es ver que li exploration de Cancuen -quo vole dir in li lingue del Mayas "loc del serpentes" - comensat ja desde 100 annus, li reserchatores sequet longmen li fals tracie. Li strettmen juntet petrin blocs quadriformi dat les li impression trovar se sur un platform e ne sur li terrasse de un palace de tri etages. Solmen Demarest, pos har glissat in un cavitá, remarcat in 1990 que li edificie continuat vers li bass. Guatemala es fier de su nov juvel quel vell posser devenir tam important quam Tikal. Támen, hay anc prim sucies. Li directora del National Museum de Guatemala confidet al jurnal hispan "El Mundo" que ella timet furtes. On deve considerar, ella dit, que quelc supervisores vell posser suportar li furte pro que ili gania tam poc. Li SETI(at)home projecte por li exploration de possibil signales de extraterrestri vive continua sub li direction del Societé Planetari. Proprimen li projecte vell dever finir in May 2001. Actualmen cca 2,2 milliones de homes in li tot munde mette a disposition lor computatores queles - durant pauses in li usada - evalua automaticmen e retroinvia data del SETI-projecte*). Li Societé Planetari apartenet al membres fundatores de SETI(at) home quel esset developat in li Universitá de California in Berkeley. On intente includer in li projecte anc partes del ciel súper li sud hemisfere, queles til nu ne esset explorat. www.planetary.org Ti angul apartene a chascun qui va inviar un enigma. Hodie, Bedrich Plavec presenta li fundamental test del Interlingue-conossenties de nor letores. Noi invita Vos serchar li vocabuláriums, depolvar les, e activar les por li sequent ENIGMA. Parol de solution: modern aparate electronic. In li plazzas - pret - ádavan! |6-ne avan; 7-pillul; 8-scrir un date; 9-valve con du electrodes; 10-permaner |} Omni corect solution participa in un tirage al sorte de quel li ganiante va reciver li foto-libre "75 x Svissia ex li aere". Mult plesura! -Ples inviar Vor solution a: Redaction COSMOGLOTTA, Erich Werner, CH-9016 St. Gallen. Fine del invias: 31 decembre 2000. Ti spacie es normalmen reservat al adressation de COSMOGLOTTA. Proque it ne es usat a ti scope por li moment, noi profita del ocasion por mersiar Vos, car letores, por li numerosi e in omni partes positiv ecós in li ocasion del aparition del numeró 289 de COSMOGLOTTA - Organ oficial del Interlingue Union. It es nor desire ofertar Vos un revúe con un mixtet contenete de quel noi espera que it va auxiliar Vos in li practic usada de Interlingue, li lingue del paroles international. Ples informar nos pri Vor interesses e inviar nos Vor contributiones por futuri numerós. Si Vu have idés qualmen ameliorar li qualitá del revúe, ples lassar nos saver. Mersí por Vor interesse. Un altri memorabil historic eveniment in Svissia (vide págine 3 de ti numeró): In 1799 li soldates del russ general Suworow efectuat un del max celebri transgresses del Alpes in li historie. 200 annus plu tard: Comun edition Russia-Svissia de postmarcas in comemorantie de ti eveniment. Li rute del general trans li Alpes trova se in cyrillic litteres sur li márgine del serie del sviss postmarcas.